


Beyond Broken

by Moonyfool



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blood and Gore, Canon character deaths, M/M, the basement
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-04 11:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonyfool/pseuds/Moonyfool
Summary: After the many deaths in Captain Levi's life, he goes through an deeper depression. However, this time Levi's depression turns into an crazed personality in order to cope while feeling emotions.Meanwhile Eren-- along with some help from Hange-- tries to restore the Captain to his original self.(starts off in AOT/SNK Vol. 21 Chapter 84: Midnight Sun, and then it later breaks away into it's own story.)





	Beyond Broken

"Captain... but... why?" Floch cautiously interrupted the Captain's dazed stare.

Levi forgetting that Floch was still being pro-Erwin and anti-Armin next to him. He momentarily stares up, but ultimately giving the soldier a quick reply. "Can't we just..." He chokes halfway through his question. "...let him go?"

Already knew Floch wouldn't understand but also didn't want to explain any further, Levi continues to have a worried stare-down with his old partner until he couldn't bare the impatient aura coming from Floch and just decides to explain. "His only choice was to become the devil. And he did it because we asked it of him. He was finally about to be free from this hell... but we were going to call him right back into it. Like you were."

Floch felt stuck in shock but not by admiration rather disappointment from the accused statement at the end. He knew it was those scouts that somehow convinced the Captain to sacrifice the Commander just so their 'helpful' friend could save humanity.

"I think it's time... for us to let him rest." Levi forces his head to look up at the commotion of Armin turning human-- slowly and smoky yet the same as every other day. "Erwin..."

Hange motions beside Levi while stretching her arm out so she could hold Erwin's emotionless face.

Levi's eyes focus back down toward Erwin and Hange's strange therapy session... funny... "I know I said I'd take the Beast Titan down... but it's going to have to wait-"

"He's already dead." Hange dreadfully interrupted-- face just as dead as Levi's while Erwin's looked more... alive? If that was even possible...

Looking down only for a second longer, Levi re-evaluates for about the same time as he did looking down. "...I see." Seeing everybody-- mostly Eren and Mikasa-- reunite with their coconut-head friend, feeling something like daggers penetrating through his heart but not his mind.

Finally, Levi, standing back up and walking over to the 'celebration.' Automatically the Scouts direct their attention to Levi's unnerving presence, most of the Scouts being terrified-- Eren and Mikasa walk in front of the rest of the Scouts.

Eren realizing that Mikasa shouldn't get involved otherwise she'll receive an punishment, too, steps in front of her now.

"Eren? I can handle this." Mikasa spoke but like usual Eren protects her.

"Don't worry, Mikasa." Eren ensures while getting closer to Captain Levi. Then out of nowhere Hange swings down so that Eren couldn't move any further toward Levi. "Hange?!" He didn't have time to play guess that titan, but he also was glad that someone like Hange-- who knew the Captain well-- stepped in between them.

"Now Levi Ackerman, if you take one more step closer, I'll have to throw you in Eren's old dungeon cell for a day... and we both know how dirty he is." Hange snickers to herself.

"Get out of my way." Levi spat.

Hange drops her jokester expression when she spots Levi's glossy eyes and then she moves out of his way-- catching Levi's gaze fall when approaching Eren and the Scouts.

"That includes you, Yeager!" Levi barked-- sounding more bitter than when he was spitting venom just moments ago.

Mikasa swiftly gets in front of Eren. "Eren, please, let me take care of the Captain."

Eren looks far into Mikasa's determined eyes. He eventually huffs out some trapped air from the stress he had when he thought he would have to fight Captain Levi. "Okay-"

"How about you two brats move, so I can take Armin to the 'Medical Center." Levi's hand pushes Eren's face out of his way in disgust, but he didn't expect to accidently cause Eren to fall on his ass. Then again, Eren falling on his ass had to be the only hysterical thing yet of today... if you could even call today a 'funny' day?

Levi noticing Mikasa's overprotectiveness for Eren behind him, he sighs. He offers Eren an hand, so he wouldn't have to deal with the demon behind him known as Mikasa. Though it was like Eren didn't know what was happening... great, now he would need to explain a simple offer. "Hey, Yeager! Take my damn hand unless you want someone else to help you up!"

"Uh-- YES, SIR!" Eren accepted with a hint of happiness. THE Captain Levi was offering his hand... not in an marriage way of course BUT in an fellow comrade way!

Eren held onto the Captain's hand for a good minute before he noticed that he wasn't getting up and just holding on rather tightly. However, when he moved his eyes upward to see the Captain's face, he felt an immediate tug upward. Feeling Captain Levi's breath next to his ear as their bodies were mere inches away from touching.

Levi whispered with fiery-- gritting his teeth shut. "Don't get in my way next time, Yeager... and don't play me for a jest."

As Levi backed away, Eren saw Levi's eyes being unexpectedly fragile. "Captain..." 

Hange pushed the two out of her way, so she could terminate the tension. Besides it would be smarter for her to break it otherwise Mikasa would've snapped and possibly kill Levi. "Connie!"

"Yes, Mam!" Connie stood up with pride and confidence. His fists clenched tight against his chest, his feet touched each other while standing up straight.

"OH! I love your manners!" Hange coughs her craziness down a bit-- she approaches the Scouts. "-But that's not why I called you. Do you think you can carry Sasha to the 'Medical Center?"

Heat starts to steam off of Connie. "Sasha will be in good hands, Commander Hange!"

"That's the spirit!" Watching for a good second to make sure Connie knew where he was going with Sasha, Hange then turns to face her next mission.  

Walking up to Hange-- who was currently observing Armin's body like she owned him... well until Jean snatched Armin away from her somehow-- Levi decided to let Jean take Armin to the 'Medical Center' but also gave Hange the 'make sure they don't cause external bleeding' job. If one of them had to command orders for now then it sure as hell better be him, he was not about to let chaos run wild. A hand grabbed him out of his quiet trance by the shoulder. 

Eren lets go of the Captain's shoulder and bowed with one knee on the ground and the other bent-- almost like he was an knight. "Captain Levi, sir! If there's anything that I can-"

"Leave, Yeager!"

As soon as Levi said that, Mikasa took Eren with her to check up on Armin. Knowing that if she didn't take Eren then the Captain would most likely try to kick the living shit out of Eren especially since Eren was in a perfect kicking position. She glares down at Levi while feeling the same-- if not worse-- glare beam up at her and Eren.

Once at the 'Medical Center', Mikasa felt at ease as Levi ceased to stare at them with an unusual amount of bloodlust. Makes her wonder whether or not the Captain had any attachments to the feeling of pain because if it was her choosing then she'd pick Armin... but the Captain picking Armin? There's no way and even if there was-- What was the reason or cause? Looking back, it couldn't be because of her... or even Eren-- so why? She wanted to ask how Eren was feeling, but she found him just as lost in his thoughts-- till he suddenly mumbled something repetitively. She listens carefully.

"I'm the worst human ever." Was the only thing Eren managed to say until Armin woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy chapter 1 of Beyond Broken :)  
> I plan to make Levi’s relationship with Eren grow into something beautiful ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first part of Beyond Broken :)


End file.
